


Apartment

by kimthyung



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Apartments, College!AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, InDa - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Other, SF9 - Freeform, Shy!Inseong, This is my 1st time forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimthyung/pseuds/kimthyung
Summary: Inseong moves into Dawons apartment building and He is flustered as hell.





	1. Apartment

* * *

 

 

"I'm happy for you man." The pink haired male said as his body rested on the beaten down Toyota.

The other smiled as he looked at the new building he'd be residing in. This house signified a new.

He broke up with his last boyfriend, a mess he was. He found a decent apartment just a few minutes off campus.

"You need help bringing things in?" "Ya~ I don't think so-" he opened the trunk of his car. "Plus I'm just on the 2nd floor, I don't have much yet." Zuho smiled lightly.

"Inseong-hyung." "He looked up from the box he was ready to pull out. He didn't say anything just smiled.

Inseong squinted his eyes at him yet shrugged making his way into the building with a few light boxes. He simply placed them  by the door.

  
When Inseong came back he saw Zuho talking to some man and from his side view he looked real handsome.

 

"Zuho? Who is this?" He asked picking up another box.  "Ah, this is Sanghyuck-hyung." Inseong's eyes moved to the new male who was smiling at him.

"Sanghyuck-hyung, this is Inseong-hyung." "Ah, he's the Inseong I hear so much about?" Sanghyuck teased Zuho. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Hyung. I've gotta get going, I have a composing lecture soon." "It's alright, I-" "Oh you're moving in?" Sanghyuck asked.

"That I am." "I'll help." "Ah, It's oka-" "Why didn't I think of that?" Zuho started. "But I-" "Sanghyuck-hyung you're fine with helping Inseong move in right? He could use the help."

"Stop speaking like I'm useless! And Sa-" "of course, it's be no problem at all." "Then it's settled." Zuho started down the street.

"Later Hyungs." Inseong stood watching as Zuho got smaller and smaller. "Ah what floor?" Inseong jumped slightly as Sanghyuck stood by his trunk with his duffel bag and 3 boxes in his arms.

"Ah just the 2nd." Sanghyuck smiled. " I'm just the floor up!" He called out making his way into the building. Inseong smiled softly. 

"Again, Thank you. Really." Inseong said as him and Sanghyuck walked up the stairs together.

"I told you, It was no problem." "Ah you and I both know that's a lie, you probably had something better to do." "I'd most definitely rather help you than worry about Professor Kang's theory list." "You take Kang's Political Class?" Sanghyuck nodded.

"How come I never see you? I have that class too!" Sanghyuck smiled. "Ah well, I'm not really the one to show up." Sanghyuck started while scratching his neck.

"But I'll most definitely come tomorrow," He started as the came up to Inseong's door. "But only if you save me a seat."

Inseong looked up from his locks and behind his back to Sanghyuck who had a smile on his face. Inseong smiled opening his door,

"You can count on it, Sanghyuck." Inseong started. "I'll be there." He said as he made his way to the steps.

~~

 

 _Inseong_ waited outside their apartment building. He wasn't exactly sure what door was Sanghyuck so he could wake him up and he also didn't have any other way to contact him so this was his best idea.

He checked his watch, _9:55 am,_ tapping his foot lightly. Inseong made his way up to the 3rd floor. He looked at the 5 doors. "One has to be Sanghyuck." He mumbled.

He started with C2. He was about to knock when the door flew open. Inseong stood still as a new faced peered into his. The male ruffeled his black hair. "Can I help you?" "Uh, do you know Sanghyuck? What apartm-" "You're looking for Dawon?" "Dawon?" The male smiled softly.

"He lives right over there in C8." He said pointing opposite of the hall. "Thank you.." "Youngbin, Kim Youngbin." "And I've never seen you here before." "Ah, I just moved in downstairs. I'm Inseong." "Welcome to the building." He said as he came out into the hallway.

Youngbin nodded in his direction as he made his way down the steps. He made his way to Sanghyuck's door. He knocked on the door. "Sanghyuck? Are you awake?" He called out.

He rapped on the door once more and a faint grunt was heard behind the door as it swung open revealing a shirtless Sanghyuck with his hand scratching his head. "Ah, Good Morning Sanghyuck." Inseong started. He let his eyes wander down the tanned chest.

"Oh My Gosh!" His eyes snapped up. "I'm sorry." Dawon said rushing back into the apartment. "I told myself, that I wouldn't over sleep!" Inseong heard as he still stood at the open front door.

"I knew I should've ended at episode 10 of Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo. But I just had to watch the last 6." He told as he reappeared at the door. He smiled at Inseong as he slipped on his sneakers.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." He told Inseong sincerely, locking his door. "It's fine _Dawon_." Sanghyuck's eyes shot up. "How do you know about that name?" He asked as they started down the steps and out the building.

"Youngbin? Is th-" "You spoke to Youngbin?" Inseong's eyes squinted a bit. What's so important about Youngbin? "Ah, I did." "Did he say anything about me? to you?" "He just told me your apartment, and you know your other name." Sanghyuck released a held in breath. "Would you like to know the story of Dawon?" He asked as Inseong pulled out his car keys. "I think I would."


	2. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawon get's Inseong's help on a project

_Inseong_ watched as Sanghyuck rested his head on the table. "You shouldn't put your head down Dawon." The male turned his head towards Inseong. "This is boooring." The male whined.

Inseong tapped Dawon on his head. "Do I really have to stay up?" "Come on, after this we can get something to eat, your treat." "Ah tha- wait, my treat?" "Well I did wake you up for the course today didn't I?" Dawon smiled.

"I suppose youre right, plus I wouldn't mind going on a date with a cutie like you." Inseong turned forward. "Pay attention this on one of the theories for the project." Dawon simply closed his eyes, ready to drown out Kang's voice when a pen rapped on his head.

"Alright, Alright. You're real lucky, you're cute Inseong or I wouldn't be complying right now." Dawon said as he rested his chin on his palm. "Quiet." Inseong said, his cheeks feeling warm.

~~

Inseong and Dawon walked side by side as they reached a café Inseong has never heard of yet Dawon really enjoys for the Lunch Dawon rightfully owes to Inseong.

Inseong glanced into the shop when a red head caught his eye. He stopped and peered into the window more careful. "Oh no." He sighed. Dawon looked at him as he stood at the entrance.

"Inseong? You good?" "Yeah, Of course." He said walking towards Dawon who had clear worry on his face. "I'm okay, okay." He said with a small smile that eased Dawon.

The 2 sat down by the window. Inseong glanced around looking for the same red head he spotted earlier thought he hopes he wasn't right about who it is. "Welcome!, To Feeling Sensation!" A waiter said as he placed two small menus infront of the two.

"I'll be your waiter today, I'm Seokwoo." Inseong looked up at him as the male flashed him a blinding smile, He swore he saw that little bling that only happens in the movies. Sanghyuck let out a tsk.

" I can't believe my own date wasnt paying attention to me," He sighed. "How has it comes to this?" "I am paying attention!" Inseong said. "So you agree this is a date?" Dawon teased with a smile.

Inseong looked down at the menu with a similar smile. "Something like that." He replied. Dawon looked up from his menu to a make in his line of view. He was watching Inseong carefully. "You know him?" Dawon whispered. Inseong looked up with his eyebrows raised.

"Who?" "The boy behind you." "How does he look?" "Um he's watching you, red hair, kind of glaring at me." He told as he placed his menu on the table. "Kind of looks pretty harmless to be honest." "Just Ignore him, nobody important." Inseong said as he placed his menu on top of Dawon's. Dawon didn't push the matter, he just did what Inseong suggested, but that seemed harder than usual. 

 _"So are you_ going to tell me?" Dawon said stopping Inseong in the middle of his story. "That's very rude, but do you really want to know?" Inseong asked. Dawon nodded his head he has Alright to know who watched him earlier. "Listen, the boy who was looking at you just so-" "Here are your drinks."

A strained voice said. The two looked at as the red haired male stood at their table, his eyes burning into Inseong's. "Ah, Jaeyoon." The other rolled his eyes. "Inseong, and-" his eyes switched to Sanghyuck's. "You move on fast." Jaeyoon uttered. Inseong inwardly sighed.

"Move on? This is your-" "It's not like that Jaeyoon, Now thank you for your service, I'm sure you have another table to attend to." Jaeyoon's face heated. "Funny, you changed up rather quickly." Jaeyoon turned to walk away.

"Have a good time on your _date."_ Jaeyoon said bitterly. Inseong pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry about that." "That boy is your ex?" "Sadly." "Why didn't you tell me? We could've just left and have Ramen or something at my place."

"You were excited about this place, plus I didn't think he worked here. I thought he was just sitting to eat like us. I'm sorry." Dawon got up from his seat. "Come on." He told.

"Where are we going?" He asked. "We are going to get our  food to go so then you can help me with that theory shit." He smiled holding out his hand. Inseong took it, happily. 

 

 _Sanghyuck's_ apartment wasn't what Inseong had thought it would be. He expected it to be alot more child like? By that he means with something like Ryan dolls, action figures and such lying around. But to the contrary, his apartment was very sleek yet it had a home feel to it.

"What theories are you doing?" Inseong asked Dawon. Dawon looked away from his television to Inseong. "We were given 5 right?" "Just say no." "Alright, No." Inseong huffed.

"Okay,, there is 100 theories on the list, you had 5, I'm sure we can narrow this down." Inseong mumbled to himself. "You're so cute." Sanghyuck commented from the couch. "And I'm just pulling your chain I know my 5 theories." Inseong regarded Dawon's comment and focused on the list.

"Numbers?" "5,78,100,45 and 9." "Alright, come let's get started." Dawon let out a sigh and flopped back on to his couch. "You know what sounds better?" "What?" "A nap." Sanghyuck yawned. Inseong turned to Dawon who was watching him. "Comeee~." Dawon sang out.

"You have a project to do. You come." "I'll come~" "Thank y-" "But give me a kiss for every theory I do?"' "Everything's a reward for you?" Inseong teased in a questionable way. "No, only when it come to you." He smiled. 

 

 _Inseong_ let out a yawn as he sat in Sanghyuck's couch as he watched the other type away on his laptop. "Ai, you can go Inseong, you're tired." Inseong shook his head. "I said I'll help you so that's what I'll do." Inseong said, another yawn leaving his mouth.

"You've done more than just help me, I got this, sleep." Inseong grumbled underneath his breath. "Let's move on to theory 28." He mumbled. "78." Sanghyuck corrected. "You-you know what I meant." "Inseong, close your eyes and drift off, I'll be fine." Dawon assured.

Inseong opened his mouth when his eyes felt heavy. "No~" Dawon looked behind his shoulder where Inseong now breathed lightly, eyes closed, mouth opened slightly.

He smiled a he pulled a blanket over Inseong's body.

"I still want my kisses, cutie." He said as he sat back down to start on the end of theory 78.

 


End file.
